


The Soul Knows No Time

by LeandraDeRaven



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dom Jughead Jones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Multiple Timelines, Mutual Pining, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretentious Jughead Jones, Protective Jughead Jones, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Virgin Betty Cooper, Waitress Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Published and aspiring novelist, Jughead Jones is working on his second novel.Every day he is sitting in a petite and cozy café in New York, drinking black coffee as dark and gloomy as the novel he’s working on.But the daily cup of black coffee and the delicious homemade apple-cinnamon pie isn’t the only reason why he keeps coming back to the small and underrated place.A shy, gorgeous blonde has drawn his attention. She seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn’t put the puzzle pieces together… yet at least – because there hasn’t been a mystery he hasn’t been able to solve – at least when it comes to his crime novels.Or…The line between fiction and reality isn’t always clear…
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. The Blonde Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The slightly different Soulmate AU. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Multiple timelines
> 
> Mentioned past sexual harassment
> 
> un betaed for now. will be edited tomorrow. So apologies for any grammar and spelling issues in advance!

The Soul Knows No Time

Chapter 1

The Blonde Enigma

_ New York, 2019… _

He didn’t know why he suddenly decided to sit in a small café and write. He could totally do that from home and get far more done than he would here… But something just drew him into this tiny café called: Pops chock lit shop.

The Diner was small but had its very own 60s style, maybe that was also one of the reasons he was drawn to it; hence he was writing a crime exactly set in that timeline.

“Welcome to Pop’s chock lit shop.” A soft, kind sounding voice greeted him.

He looked in the direction it is coming from, and the woman to whom belonged that voice looked like she sounded: soft and kind. That’s how a person would look like, he would describe her as a ray of sunshine.

Something about her seemed familiar, but that’s maybe just because she embodied pretty much the stereotype of the sweet blonde girl. One of the stereotypes he often used in his stories… also in his very recent one. So he just waved the feeling of and greeted politely back.

“Hello, Do you mind if I sit here to write and get my creative juices flowing with a cup of your strongest coffee as fuel?” Jughead asked.

“Not at all…as long as you order something. We’re open 24/7.”

“Fantastic.” He just replied with a small smile and sat down in a place in the background corner.

*

Betty seldomly paid great attention to customers. It was rude to stare and just assume things. But she couldn’t help and do just that as an instant feeling of familiarity overcame her. But she couldn’t recall why.

They looked at each other for brief seconds after she greeted him like every other customer. She couldn’t look away. His voice finally brought her out of her current paralysis.

She smiled and saw the notebook filled with phrase stickers of Shakespeare and Edgar Alan Poe, and then just answered: “Not at all…as long as you order something. We’re open 24/7.”

_ Well, that was a bit rude Betty… _ She thought for a second but on the other hand. Those were the rules here. She didn’t make them. Gladly, he didn’t seem offended, hence he just replied: “Fantastic.” And found himself a seat at one of the background corners.

“We also have a homemade apple pie…You want to give it a try?” He nodded and said: “Sure, But only if you’re treating.” She couldn’t but roll her eyes at that.

She gathered everything for his order and rubbed her eyes for a second before she made her way to serve it.

_ I am so tired! God these nightmares are killing me… _

_ Get yourself together; you still have two hours left… _

“Here comes the darkest and strongest coffee I’ve ever made, and our glorious apple pie.”

As she couldn’t help but yawn from tiredness, the mysterious writer stated: “Seems like you could use a portion of that drink of vitality.”

“Not now – I am working – But I’ll make myself one later, Definitely. I leave you alone now…” She said her goodbye politely and left back behind the bar.

__

*

One hour later… 

“A Refill, Sir?” Jughead got interrupted by a soft voice. The only voice he would allow to interrupt his creative process. 

He was now working on chapter 7.

He looked up and she smiled at him. He couldn’t help but smile back.  _ What the fuck is wrong with him, he never smiled… J _ ughead thought silently. 

“Sure, you can never have too much caffeine in your veins.” Jughead pointed out.

She chuckled at that, and just refilled his cup.

“What are you writing?” She asked while she was about to fill the coffee in.

“A crime novel set in the late 50s to early 60s.” He answered.

“Huh, Oh fuck shit.” She hissed. 

Jughead reacted instinctively and grabbed his napkin on the table and reached for her inflicted hand.

She startled a bit. He wondered if he had hurt her, but as he looked up, he just saw the surprise in her forest-green eyes.

The feeling – and the familiarity of their contact was highly confusing…

“I get you new coffee and a new napkin.” The waitress offered. 

“How about we get a look at your hand first,” Jughead suggested.

“No, it’s not necessary… Really…” She just waved it off and wanted to drag her hand away. 

But he stopped her softly and just asked quietly: “Please, I insist.” 

She looked scared but didn’t try to pull it away.

“I am Jughead.” He introduced himself to make her a bit comfortable.

She relaxed visibly and answered: “I’m Betty. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. So… as much as I love this small talk here. But I think I need to take proper care of your hand.”

“Oh, yes. Let's go to the back of the Café.” She told him and he just silently followed her.

When they were in the small kitchen of the Café. She gestured with her chin at the first – Aid kit, hanging on the wall behind him.

Jughead took everything he needed from it and began to treat her burns.

“So, do you do this often?” Betty asked then, probably to fill the silence and to ease the undeniable tension between them.

“What?” He asked.

“Rescuing the damsel in distress.” She elaborated.

His eyes snapped to her. He didn’t even know why. But this entire situation sent chills over his entire body

_ What the hell is happening here? I am losing my mind… _

He just tried to wave it off and replied: “Oh, Betty. I think you’re much more than a damsel in distress. “ 

“You think so? And what do you think I am then?” She asked then with a light sassy smile on her lips, which he had never seen on her face before.

It suited her. He thought but couldn’t wave off the strange feeling in the back of his head

“That’s for me to find out I guess. But for now, you’re just the Blonde Enigma.” He answered cryptically before their eyes met.

_ The dark edge, snippet chapter 4… _

…Nancy and Holden were at his office. He told her that he didn’t need her help but of course, she insisted. Cracking a crime was like an aphrodisiac for her…

They inspected the coat they found in one of the suspect's houses.

“You need to look in the pockets…” She told him.

Of course, he knew that, but he swallowed the pretentious comment that was laying on the tip of his tongue. He just loved to see her so eager and smiling triumphantly.

“Ha, I knew there was a letter.”  _ She pointed out… _

_ “Where is the… Ha! Here.” She said enthusiastically and reached for the paper-knife… _

_ “Argh!” He heard her whimper.  _

_ It took just a second for him to reach her hand… She tried to pull it back but he held it firmly. _

_ “It is nothing but just a small cut. Let me just save the letter before I contaminate an important piece of evidence. _

_ “For Christ Sake Nancy! I don’t care about the fucking letter. Just let me take care of your hand, please? Come on let's go to the back of my office, there I have a first aid kit. _

_ She sat on a chair and he started taking care of her wounded hand. _

_ “Do you do this often?” She asked then. _

_ “What? He asked. _

_ “Rescuing the damsel in distress?” She told him then. _

_ “You’re not the damsel in distress… Nancy.” Holden replied softly _

_ “Oh, what am I then?” She asked with a sassy smile. _

_ “You’re a blonde Enigma, Nancy.” He simply answered. _

_ End of excerpt _

_ * _

_ Present… _

“As good as new.” He said as he was ready.

“Thank you. Sorry for… this. For keeping you from writing.” Betty apologized.

“My pleasure. I don’t mind a little distraction.” He just waved it off. 

Which usually wasn’t true at all. He hated distraction. When he wrote, he wrote. There was nothing, and nobody else. He’d even forget to eat sometimes and that signified even more how pivotal these states of creativity are for him. 

But now, he really didn’t mind. She looked tired. Better said, exhausted… he couldn’t help but worry as he looked at her face and saw the dark circles under her eyes.

“You Okay? You seem tired. It’s probably why this happened…” He asked and gestured at her hand.

__ “I just slept like shit. I’ve had trouble sleeping for a while. Nothing that a good coffee or energy drink couldn’t fix. My shift will be over in half an hour, so I’ll be fine.” Betty told him.

“Oh, I know that feeling… Sometimes I stay up all night because I can’t stop writing and I am like “Huh you forgot to sleep. Well, I guess you can sleep when you’re dead”.” He said with a chuckle in a pathetic attempt to be funny. To his surprise, it worked. She laughed. A little, shy laugh. But it was beautiful and all he wanted to accomplish.

_ God, stop being such a sap what is wrong with you? She’s gonna think that you’re a creep… _ But instead of cutting it out, he even asked: “I can walk you home if you want…It’s pretty late and dark outside.” 

She grinned and countered: “I thought you didn’t think that I am the damsel in distress who needs to be saved.”

“Fair enough.” He answered, smiling wryly and scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“But, I must say, I wouldn’t mind some company…” She added and he smiled in surprise.

“I just have to get everything clear for tomorrow, then we can head home,” Betty stated.

“Sure, take your time.” He assured her.

_ * _

_ On the way to Betty’s apartment… _

What was she even doing? He was a stranger,  _ even if it didn’t feel like it at all… _ She thought.

“So Betty….for how long do you work at this small diner,” Jughead asked.

Usually, such questions made her highly uncomfortable. She didn’t want to seem weak; seem like a coward or reveal anything about her past that soon. But somehow she just started to talk…

“Not long. I quit my old job, cause I got harassed by my boss… and I don’t know why I am telling you this…” She stated embarrassed.

“Classic. It’s fine. I was homeless before I became a writer. Now we are even with our revelations.” He said with a sly smile.

“I am sorry. But it is even more remarkable that you’ve become a writer under those circumstances. I assume a rather successful one since it got you the ticket away from homelessness.” Betty said then.

“I guess you could phrase it like that yeah. But I think it was even easier for me than for others you know. I mean I had literally nothing to do with my life and had plenty of time and frustration to transform. That’s how the novel  _ “Ancestors’ bane”  _ was born.

She stopped for a moment.

“Wait, are you Forsythe P. Jones.” Betty asked gaspingly.

“Guilty.” Jughead just answered a little embarrassed. He hated the thrill about him.

“Oh my…I loved that book. I’ve read it like three times at least. What’s your second Novel about...” She asked curiously.  _ It was so easy to talk to him…  _

A Noir crime novel. Because I am just too dark and gloomy to write about anything else. He said chuckling awkwardly.

Betty hated to end their conversation, but they did actually arrive before her house.

“I hate to interrupt this, but this is it. This is my home.” Betty said and didn’t know what to do next. She didn’t want to say goodbye – not sure if she would be ever going to see him again, but she didn’t want to ask him either. That would be kinda creepy.

“So I guess that’s it, then Huh,” Jughead said and looked at her anticipatingly.

“Yeah, maybe you could stop by again… to write… We have different pies every day?”

_ Come on Betty how stupid was that, please?  _ She thought and bit her cheek.

“How could I say no to such a tempting offer.” He answered. A smug grin, playing around his lips.

She sighed in relief and thought:  _ Why was I even holding my breath? Stop acting weird Betty. _

“Great. I’ll see you then.” Betty cheered.

“You will. Sleep tight. Betts.” He said his goodbyes.

“Goodnight, Juggie.” She said.

She turned towards her house. She looked back one last time when she reached her front door.

He nodded and went away.

This night was weird. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it and...the odd feeling. Yet it was odd in the best way possible…

It also was the first night she slept without nightmares for a long time…


	2. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual harassment.
> 
> a lot of fluff
> 
> Alternating timelines

The Soul Knows No Time

Chapter 2

Strange Feelings

Betty walked inside and felt an instant feeling of peace. It scared her, to be honest… She hadn’t had the best experiences with men so far in life. In high school, she was way too shy and too controlled by her mother to have any romantic or sexual relationships with others. Then she decided to cut herself off from society, because her father went to prison for being a serial killer. Now living in New York – it was just so tough… She wanted a fresh start in a new town, where nobody knew about her and her old life. Where nobody knew who she was related to. That is the burden of starting fresh is, you don’t know anyone. You are completely on your own. Which didn’t bother her… The next man, who seemed to be nice, ended up harassing her when she didn’t share his sentiment. So yeah she has already, in her short life, lost her trust in people. Thus making it even odder that she allowed a complete stranger to walk her home…

But – truth be told – She never felt so safe and comfortable with someone before. She didn’t know where to put this feeling… how she should address it. It was highly confusing.

She was welcomed with a loud meow and a purr of her cat Caramel.

“Hey, little lady. I am sorry. I know it is a little late today. Let us see if you need some food and water. Then we can go to sleep huh.” She greeted, picked her gently from the floor, and walked to the kitchen with her.

She took the rest of a salad she had made this morning before her shift, out of the fridge after she fed Caramel. Betty went to her living room and sat on the couch. She decided to watch an episode of Fleabag before she went to bed. This series always cheered her up and eased her mind. Even though the episode was brilliant and hilarious – as they always were – she couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. The way he looked at her. It seemed that he cared about her or at least he was a gentleman…

She thought about his smile and couldn’t help as a foolish grin sneaked its way on her face.

“God, stop it Betts.” She exhorted herself. 

Betts… That’s what he called her; she remembered. She liked it. She liked it very much. She shook her head to clear her ridiculous thoughts and noticed that her salad was already eaten.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with me?” She murmured to herself, stood up, cleaned the plate, and headed to bed.

Tomorrow was another…

This was the first night she had no nightmares for a very long time.

*

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He never behaved like this… Smiling like an idiot, because of a woman he had just met, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about the strange familiar feeling. He’d never been like this around a woman. He’d rather preferred to be alone…Sure he had a couple of acquaintances who were women, but he never thought about them a lot. Committing to a woman would only mean less time for writing, and he couldn’t allow that. To be able to write was everything to him. His essence of life, but somehow he couldn’t wait to get back to the Diner tomorrow and the reason was not for the great housemade pie…

His dog was welcoming him when he came back to his small crowded loft apartment.

“Hey Bud… did you miss me? Sorry, I met this nice woman and had to walk her home…” He told him and stopped right there.

“Nice woman…When do I ever find a woman nice?...though she was beautiful…” He told more to himself than to his dog as he petted him …

_ Astonishingly beautiful he had to admit… _

There was something about her, he just couldn’t put his finger on, but he couldn’t let it go either… Something about her captivated him. He desperately wanted to get to know her better, wanted to know all the mysteries that surrounded her…

But not today… Now he’s just going to bed. He has been productive today. More than other days actually, even as this blonde enigma kept his attention and he couldn’t help but observe her from time to time.

_ Stop it Jug. _ He argued with himself while he got ready for bed.

Tomorrow is another day to solve this mystery. Now you just need to sleep. You’ve been up for almost nineteen hours. He told himself. So, he fed his dog, he was already on a walk with him before he headed to the Café, to get writing inspiration, so he just headed straight to bed after…

He fell asleep pretty fast with nothing else but Betty on his mind…

_ * _

_ The next day… _

He saw Betty standing outside the diner, with someone else, when he approached. It looked like they were arguing. He walked closer to analyze the situation and try to hear what they were talking about.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Andrews?” Betty asked rather anxiously.

“Betty. Haven’t I told you to call me Archie?” The red haired man told her.

He couldn’t understand the next sentence of her, probably because it was too quiet but judging by her body language, it was not good.

“I know why you’ve quit and work here now Betty, because then there will be no restrictions for us to be in a relationship anymore and we can finally be together,” Archie answered and came dangerously close to her. 

She quickly backed up until the wall of the diner was behind her. 

“I am sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression mister. Can you please just leave? I have a shift to finish.” Betty asked him way too politely, Jughead thought.

When he trapped her between him and the wall, Jughead went into high alert. He took a final drag of his cigarette, smashed it on the concrete floor and called, “Hey, is there a problem here?” 

“No! Everything is alright here, right Betty?” Archie answered and caught her wrist.

“Just go please.” Betty told him in a shaky voice.

“This. Isn’t over yet.” Archie told her angrily.

“You heard her. Leave mister.” Jughead demanded while he approached them.

“Nobody is going to tell me what to do. Do you hear me Betty?” Archie hissed and tightened his grip.

“Let go of me. You are hurting me.” Betty screamed.

Seconds later Jughead was by her side and punched the red-haired man right in his smug face.

“JUGHEAD!” Betty gasped and Archie stumbled backward, holding his bleeding nose.

“You son of a bitch. You’re going to regret this Betty, I swear.” Archie cursed.

“Leave or I’ll break something else, other than your fucking nose.” Jughead raged.

The threat seemed to work because the man just stood up and left. Now Jughead could finally focus on Betty.

“Betty…are you okay?” He asked softly, putting his palm on her arm.

She was clearly shaken up but nodded, then she looked at him questioningly and asked weakly. “Why did you help me, why did you punch him?” 

There it was again the odd feeling of familiarity… Or it was just the fact that it was a pretty redundant question for him. Everyone would have helped in that situation, wouldn’t they?

“Of course I would help you, I care about you.” He responded

_ What the fuck Jughead. Am I being serious? I care about you. How creepy is that for someone to say that when they have known the person only since yesterday. Especially after she got harassed by – he assumed – her former boss… _ He exhorted himself.

She looked at him surprisingly, but there was no confusion nor judgment, just utter surprise and thankfulness.

“You care about me?” Betty asked in a whisper.

Truth be told, he was surprised too, but he sincerely did… even though they practically just met

“I actually do, yeah.” He answered with a nod of reassurance.

She was still shaking. 

“Come on, let's get you inside and get you a glass of water.” He suggested and helped her up.

“Thank you…” She answered and after a brief moment she added, “I have to get back to my shift.” 

“Are you sure? I can talk to your boss and pay for your shift.” He offered though he realized it could be a bit offensive.

“No… It’s fine. I’ve survived way worse than a former stalker boss.” Betty waved it off with a smile.

“Well, that doesn’t mean you have to now, but I’ll respect that,” Jughead responded.

She seemed to answer… Jughead thought as he was noticing the impressed twinkle in her green eyes.

“Let me make it up to you, knight in shining armor. The housemade pie and the coffee are on the house today.” Betty told him.

He grinned like a fool as he opened the door to the small diner: “Unnecessary, but I highly appreciate the offer.”

*

_ Get yourself together. Stop staring at him and just do your fucking job _ . She thought annoyed at herself, but this attraction or dare she even says organic trust was God damn confusing. Why did he punch Archie? Why did he risk getting in trouble? Nobody defended her at her workplace. Nobody cared back then. Nobody cared ever…She thought sadly.

“Hey blondie, can we get a refill?” One boy from a group of preppy boys shouted.

“Sure coming right up.” She replied kindly and made her way to them.

“What are you doing tonight Sweetheart?” One of the sleazy preppies asked.

She had to suppress an eye roll as she refilled their drinks.

“Sleeping,” she simply said.

“Care for some company?” The same guy asked and let his fingers skim over her leg. She got out his reach and declined, “No Thanks,” and went back behind the serving bar.

She caught Jughead observing her with concern and a second later he called, “Excuse me, can I get a refill?”

Betty nodded and approached him.

“Wait, your coffee is still full?” She pointed out quietly.

“I know. Are you okay Betts?” Jughead checked. 

He asked and looked at her concerndly.

“Yes, it is just annoying, that’s all. Please don’t punch them too.” She asked with a smile.

“I wouldn’t mind. I was just warming up earlier.” She giggled at that.

He couldn’t help but smile.

_ Man her giggle made his heart race…  _ He blinked a couple of times.  _ Dude you're such a creep… _

“I’ll bring you your piece of pie.” She just said smiling and went away.

*

_ 3 hours later… _

She was the alert the entire time… every rattle outside made her startle. She felt ridiculous. Jughead was still there, probably waiting for her to end her shift. If it would be any other guy she would find it more than creepy, but with Jughead… she didn’t know.. She just felt like he had genuine intentions.

“Still here? Mysterious writer. Do you have a writer's block or something?” She said, way too sassily, she thought.

He leaned over the counter and grinned smugly.

“Actually it is quite the opposite. My muse is striking more than ever. This place seems to be magical.” Jughead clarified.

Suddenly the door rattled and she couldn’t help but startle. She was embarrassed. She wasn’t a little child anymore.

“Sorry…” She apologized.

“It’s been a lot today. You have every right to be in a fight or flight mode.” Jughead answered and observed her.

“Days like today. Does it happen often Betty?” He asked then. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breath… too thick was the lump in her throat, so she just nodded. He didn’t say anything, just looked at her, filled with sympathy.

“Um… I guess it’s the stereotype…Blonde and innocent. They aren’t wrong about that, but it sucks.” Betty cleared her throat and answered without meeting his eyes.

“I think you are way more than that. Even if you could embody this sort of stereotype. This is not a reason for someone to behave like that.” Jughead told her.

_ Why is he being so nice to me… _ She asked herself and before she knew it, she felt tears burn in her eyes.

_ Shit. No No No!  _ She just thought but before she was able to control it, her hands began to shake and a rattled sob escaped her lungs. The cups shattered and she broke down. Suddenly hearing the haunting gunshots from the past which she tried so badly to forget. She thought she would have fallen to the ground. She was prepared to feel the hard wooden floor underneath her, but instead, there were two strong, yet tender, arms surrounding her brittle frame.

“It’s okay. Nobody’s here.” Jughead whispered.

“I am sorry. I don’t know what's wrong with me.” Betty apologized.

“Why don’t you just sit down and I’ll clean this up for you, okay?” Jughead offered.

Betty wiped her wet cheeks with her palms, stood up, and protested, “No you’ve already done so much for me today.” 

“Then at least let me help you.” He said, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing a dishtowel.

“Thank you,” she gave in.

The door banged again and she stopped in her tracks and looked up.

“I’ll go and check it. Stay right there.” Jughead stated and went outside.

Betty nodded thankfully and continued to clean up the dishes. After some minutes, he came back and joined her again.

“Can I ask you something, Betty?” Jughead asked softly.

She just nodded.

“How often does a day like this happen?” Jughead asked point-blank.

Betty was chewing on her bottom lip nervously, considering whether she should tell him the truth or not. She didn’t know why she trusted him with the truth, but she just simply did.

“There are always annoying customers…but my former boss. He… is persistent…” Betty said.

“Persistent huh?” Jughead repeated sceptically.

“Jug what do you want me to say? It’s not like you can do anything about it.” Betty said nervously. 

She really didn’t want to come across like a broken doll who didn’t have her shit together.

“He has a broken nose now. That is something.” Jughead said.

She slapped him playfully with the dish towel, and then suddenly the door banged again.Betty startled again, Jughead watched her carefully.

“Jesus what’s up with me today?” She whispered.

“Look. I don’t want to overstep anything here…but can I walk you home again? That is, if you want...I know you’re a big girl, but I at least want to offer it. Plus I really enjoy your company.” Jughead offered.

“I am actually glad that you are asking… I would really appreciate that, and truthfully would have never asked myself.” Betty admitted.

He smiled at that and said, “Come on let's get you home Betty Cooper.”

*

He couldn’t help but worry about her…He was aware that it was probably a bit condescending but he just wanted her to be safe.

Her old boss, the way he looked at her… He seemed dangerous. Like the villains in his novel. Men who wouldn’t accept a ‘no’ for an answer. Men who would do anything to get what they want… This concerned Jughead so much. Jughead didn’t want to pry…but he desperately wanted to know more about her

“Betts, can I ask you something?” Jughead began carefully.

She nodded with a sigh and he asked.

“This wasn’t the first time, your ex boss paid you a visit at your new workplace, was it?” 

Betty didn’t look at him but answered, “No and actually you are the first one that cared about it or stepped in.” Then she looked at him and he saw tears shine in her eyes.

“Such situations happened a lot at my previous workplace, but nobody paid attention there either. No one cared or everyone was afraid to lose their job…Mr. Andrews has quite the temper and can be very impulsive,” Betty elaborated.

Jughead waited patiently for her to go on. He wouldn’t pry. It was her decision how much she wanted to share and when. All he could do was listen to her, actually listen.

“He never forced himself on me…at least not yet. Although he did throw inappropriate comments at me or slapped my backside. It was highly uncomfortable. Sometimes I asked myself if it was the right decision to quit. At least when he was my boss, there were boundaries he had to accept. Now there are none.” Betty told him. 

Jughead didn’t like the sound of that. Something about her situation sent his body on high alert…

“There are always boundaries a man should accept, regardless of their work hierarchy,” Jughead told her.

“I am scared Jug.” She admitted.

He stopped in his tracks. There it was again… this strange feeling that was constantly accompanying him. Sometimes it was just a simmer in the back of his head, sometimes a loud noise he couldn’t ignore.

“Do you have a mobile phone?” He asked then.

She nodded.

“Can I have it for a second?” He asked bluntly.

She cocked an eyebrow at his odd request, but handed it to him. He typed his number and saved it. 

“Here is my number. Please use it. Call me whenever you need me and I will be there, okay? I am a writer. I have no other obligations than that, and I can take my laptop with me anywhere. So, please don’t hesitate ok?” He insisted.

She looked astounded. 

“Why do you want to help me?” She asked quietly, and her shocked face literally broke his heart.

“Because, I do care Betty,” He simply said.

“We’re already at my house,” She stated quietly.

They both stopped. Both didn’t want to part, it was pretty obvious. For a very long moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes.

Then she asked, “Um … Do you want to come in for a moment? You can meet my cat.” and blushed.

_ She was too adorable. _ He thought.

“I’d love to.” He answered and followed her.

When they were inside she picked up a cute ginger furred cat and said, “May I introduce, my little lady Caramel.”

Jughead reached out to pet her and she began to purr.

“She likes you,” Betty said with a genuine smile.

“The feeling is mutual,” he replied.

They heard a noise from outside and Betty gasped.

“Wait here,” Jughead said and headed outside.

He came back after a minute. She looked horrified.

“No one’s here… Betty… considering the events from today…if you want …” He began and scratched his neck nervously.

“I could stay here. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Jughead offered and was hoping that she knew that he had no ulterior motives. He was just worried about her safety.

“You would do that for me?” Betty asked in disbelief.

“Yes, of course. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have offered,” Jughead reassured her.

“That would be really nice of you.” She said thankfully.

“Um… Wait, I'll bring you a pillow and blanket.” She said and walked away.

He sat down on the couch and the cat joined him immediately.

“Hey little lady. You might smell my dog, right.” He said and petted her.

“She never does that.” Betty mentioned again, when she saw them.

“I have a dog, that’s probably why.” Jughead explained.

“Or she can sense that you’re a nice person with good intentions.” Betty blurted out.

Their eyes met for a prolonged moment. It was like they could see into each other's souls. Jughead had never felt something like that. He always thought such bullshit was just an illusion that only existed in novels and movies—his novel included. Yet this connection felt so crystal clear, so undeniable that it was confusing.

“I am happy that you think that way, Betts.” Jughead replied and she smiled at that.

“There is some food in the fridge. Feel free to eat some and make yourself at home.” 

“Thanks Betts.” Jughead answered and added, “Feel free to call me if you need anything.”

“Likewise,” she whispered and headed to her bedroom.

What the hell is happening? Not that he would complain, but he has never felt this way. He never had put that much effort into an acquaintance with a woman. Friendships, relationships or even acquaintances costs him precious writing time. Time, he didn’t have.

It was a strange feeling, which was highly confusing but oddly welcomed… He thought as he settled onto the couch to get some sleep.

_ \------------------------------------------ _

_ The Dark Edge snippet Chapter 2… _

_ Holden didn’t know why he went into that speakeasy bar that night. He had no particular reason. Maybe he was just craving a good old whiskey in the midst of cigar smoke. _

_ When he stepped inside. He saw a woman singing on stage. After further observation, he could say that she was beautiful. A classic blonde femme fatal, with the voice of an angel and a captivating aura. _

_ As he sat at his place and watched his surroundings. He was a detective. He always did that and couldn’t stop it. Observing and analyzing people just came naturally to him now. _

_ The crowd hung on her lips, mostly the man. Especially one in particular, he sat in the front row. Watching her with greedy eyes. There was a possessiveness in his eyes as she sang “Over the rainbow,” that look from him made Holden’s bones freeze.  _

_ She sang two other classics of nowadays era while Jughead sipped on his drink leisurely. Then the end of the last song appeared and the crowd cheered. He smiled at her and raised his glass. _

_ Suddenly he noticed that she looked rather scared. She was hesitant to leave the stage and he wondered why that might be. His natural instinct to investigate kicked in and he followed her scared gaze. It looked shortly to the man in the front, which he found highly ambiguous. After a brief moment she realized that she couldn’t stay on stage any longer and left it. _

_ His instinct told him to finish his drink as soon as possible and go outside. He didn’t know if she went backstage or outside. Yet some strange feeling urged him to go outside to get some fresh air and have a cigarette. _

_ He heard them as soon as he went outside… _

_ “Nancy… I see the way you look at me. I always see it.” He heard the man say. _

_ “Frank. I bet you’re a nice person, but unfortunately it isn’t like that. I am sorry but I have to look that way. It’s how I make money. How I provide for living. It’s not who I am. It’s all an act. I am sorry if that gave you the wrong signals.” The woman – who Holden assumed was called Nancy – argued. _

_ The man scoffed at that and trapped her against the wall of the bar. _

_ “I know what you think. You think you’re a famous singer and I am just some random guy. You think just because of our different status we can’t be together.” The brown haired man said. _

_ “I don’t care about that. Please. I have another set to play, can you please leave?” Nancy asked and he trapped her even more between him and the concrete wall.  _

_ “No. You can’t just tease and then tell me to leave. You’ll be leaving me all hot and bothered. Nobody tells me what to do. Do you hear me Nancy?” He hissed and grabbed her arm forcefully. _

_ This was enough for Holden to see. He took a last drag of his cigarette and called, “Excuse me Miss, is there a problem?” _

_ “No Mr. we’re fine. Am I right Nancy?” The man spoke. _

_ “Just leave please,” Nancy asked politely. _

_ “No,” he growled and grabbed her wrist tighter. _

_ “She said you should leave Mister,” Holden warned him. _

_ The man laughed at that and pulled Nancy forcefully against him. Then before Holden knew it, his fist collided with the man’s face. The man stumbled backwards, holding his nose and cursed, “You son of a bitch. You broke my nose.” _

_ “If you don’t leave now, I’ll break a lot more than that,” Holden stated adamantly. _

_ He gladly did as Holden told him. So Holden could focus his attention to the person who needed it. _

_ “You punched him. Why did you punch him? Nobody has ever done that,” She told him, astound. _

_ “Seems like nobody cared before then.” Holden answered and their eyes met for a long moment. _

_ “Come on, let's get you back inside. You have another set to play, so I heard,” he offered. _

_ “Let me make it up to you, my mysterious hero, and buy you a drink,” she proposed to him. _

_ “Well, how could I ever say no to that?” Holden replied smugly. _

_ “I am Holden.” _

_ “Nancy – as you know, nice to meet you Holden.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Buggies!
> 
> First of all, I am really sorry for the delay. But my exams are coming... 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. they made my day!
> 
> also a massive thank you to my beta @phatfatbunny you as always a gem!
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the chapter , the plot thickens. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Your thoughts are always really important to me. You can also find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Much love   
> xx


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst
> 
> hurt comfort
> 
> pre beta ed by @literarygateway21 post beta-ed the next few days by phatfatbunny

The Soul Knows No Time

Chapter 3

Dreams 

Jughead woke up because he heard a scream. 

He was confused at first, but then he remembered where he was and was instantly fully awake.

There was a scream again. He didn’t know if he should go to her, invade her privacy, but something was clearly wrong.

So he just did it and followed the direction of her voice.

“Betty? Are you okay?” He called but no response came back to him. 

He followed the direction further. He was right before her bedroom door and knocked.

“Betty, are you alright?” He asked again. 

He hears a gasp and a thud. He just hoped that she didn’t fall out of the bed and hurt herself.

Jughead was truly tempted to just open the door and check on her when he heard another stumble…

Seconds later the door opened.

“Jughead, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized.

“Don’t worry…” He just replied and observed her closely. She looked distressed and tired.

“Are you okay? I heard you screaming in there.” Jughead asked softly.

She looked embarrassed on the floor and said: “Yeah just a stupid nightmare. I have them quite often lately.” 

“Do you need something?” He asked and probably shouldn’t have asked this…  _ Or it was just the right to ask  _ because her lip began to quiver. 

Jughead didn’t know what to do. Taking her into her arms, would probably be too straightforward or give her a feeling of weakness he definitely didn’t want to transmit.

She took the decision from him as she started to cry, but badly tried to compose herself and immediately apologized: “God I am sorry. It’s probably just the lack of sleep. I haven’t slept in days.” 

He laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him and smiled. 

_ Okay, you didn’t fuck it up, Jones. _

So he proposed: “This might be an unconventional suggestion, considering that it would contain more lack of sleep… But how about we drink tea and you talk about it.”

She chuckled at that and answered: “I won’t get any sleep after that nightmare. So yeah that would be nice. But aren’t you tired?”

“Who needs sleep. It’s overrated.”

She chuckled again.

_ Yes, sleep was definitely overrated… _

*

Betty didn’t know why she agreed. It was the middle of the night and he did already offer to sleep at her place in order to make her feel safer.

Now she took his good night's sleep. She would never do that to someone else. She would never tell someone else about her haunting nightmares. Why the hell was she acting so strange – or rather openly – around Jughead.

It was all very confusing, or she was very confused by Jughead.

But they have gotten in the kitchen. She had no choice but to spill the beans.

When the tea was ready, she handed him a mug and repeated: “I am sorry. You really don’t have to do this. It’s just a bad dream that I have over and over again. It is ridiculous, and I don’t even know why it disturbs me that much, since it’s like I am watching a Period Drama or rather Crime movie in Ireland, with people I didn’t know. I mean they are called Elise and Forsythe. I mean who the hell is called Forsythe.” She rambled and then gasped in embarrassment.

“Guilty. But it’s a terrible name and really old.” He said with a laugh.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Betty replied 

“Hey relax. No offense taken.” He said and rested his hand on her arm.

Their gazes met. Her skin tickled where his hand touched her arm.

“How about you just tell me about those dreams? You said it repeats over and over. Is it always the same or does it change?” Jughead asked as he leaned again in the kitchen aisle while standing beside her.

“It changes a bit, but it always ends the same…” Betty explained.

“How.” He pushed further.

“The man dies, and I think it’s her lover,” Betty said.

*

Jughead couldn’t ignore the shiver that went through his body.  _ That means nothing. It’s just dreams and a coincidence that he is called Forsythe… Probably because the name is really archaic and fits perfectly into a setting of a period drama. Sometimes our minds let us dream weird stuff, right.  _ He tried to rationalize it. 

“I know it is ridiculous…” She murmured.

He laid his hand over hers unconsciously and she looked up at him as if she were shocked by his small physical signs of sentiment. 

_ Seriously what kind of people has she met before that she wasn’t used to normal kindness…  _ Jughead asked himself as it only increased his odd urge to protect her.

“No, it’s not ridiculous. Sure, it doesn’t have to have a universal cause. Maybe they are just simply dreams. But that doesn’t mean that your reaction to it is ridiculous. If you’re scared, you’re scared. That’s a valid feeling. Dreams can mean a lot of things. It’s how we deal with suppressed trauma. Or yearning, grief, and since I am also quite the idealist I would even assume that some could be psychic, but let just focus on the other stuff that you actually can explain.

She chuckled at that and said: “Who are you, Freud?”

“No, just a “Friend, or soon to be friend,” who wants to listen.”

There was a long pause, and again this very odd feeling, but he brushed it aside and set his entire focus on her.

Before she could stop it she blubbered out:

“My father was a serial killer…” Her eyes widened in shock and she whispered: “I don’t know why I said this. You can go now. I… I would completely understand if you want to leave. I would understand if you don’t feel safe here anymore.” She stuttered and clearly wanted to escape this situation.

He had to admit that he was shocked by her blunt reveal, but he wasn’t scared. She wasn’t her father like he wasn’t his father. He wouldn’t dare to have such prejudices without any sort of validation.

So he just remained calm and tried to show her that he didn’t care who her father was. It didn’t change the fact that he cared about her, thought Jughead.

“Why should I want to leave, Betty?” He just simply answered and she was really not expecting that kind of answer.

Her eyes become glassy as the cracked out “Thank you” broke his heart.

He couldn’t help but pull her into a hug.

She was surprised but then relaxed visibly.

“No wonder you have nightmares where someone gets shot.” Jughead said.

“Fair enough.” She said with a sniff.

“Why do you care?” She asked him.

He just shrugged his shoulders because he hasn’t a specific answer to that, so he just said: “I don’t know. But I do. Is this a bad thing?” 

She tilted her head towards him and their eyes met.

Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. When she looked at him like that, he wanted those weird romantic things… like brushing her loose strands of hair out of her gorgeous face. Or just brushed her cheek with his thumb… He had come to a point where didn’t suppress how she made him feel – no matter how confusing it might be– but he wouldn’t act on them, at least not yet.

“No. It isn’t a bad thing. I am just not used to it.” Betty said, rested her head back on his chest, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were brushing against the crone of her head.

Gladly she didn’t seem to mind, but a little yawn snug out of her mouth.

“Let's get you back to bed, Betts. You need to get some sleep.” He suggested softly, she nodded and they went upstairs.

*

When Jughead wanted to leave, Betty got a hold of his hand.

“I know… this maybe sounds weird. But could you maybe sleep here?” Betty asked shyly.

He took her hand and said: “Sure let me just get the pillow and blanket from the living room.” 

“No Jug. Please. You don’t need to sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough for the both of us.” Betty told him.

He looked unsure and asked: “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”

“Absolutely. I trust you, Jughead.” Betty whispered and there it was again. This feeling, But again he just pushed it aside.

All that mattered was to lull this beautiful, tired woman back to sleep.

He decided to let his shirt on and just take his black jeans off. He settled himself at the outer corner of the bed.

“Good night Betts.” He whispered, facing her. 

“Good night, Juggie.” She replied.  _ God, he loved that nickname. _

She closed her eyes and he waited until he was sure that she was asleep before he did the same.

Well, Jughead Jones, you might have a problem, he thought before he closed his eyes. But for once today, he didn’t care.

_ * _

_ The Dark Edge Chapter 3 snippet… _

_ “Are you sure you’re okay?” Holden asked her after he offered to take her home.  _

_ Nancy rolled her eyes at him but smiled: “Yes, but thank you very much for walking me home and breaking Frank's nose.” _

_ “My pleasure.” He just replied and took another drag of his cigarette. _

_ When there were inside. She looked suddenly scared. _

_ “What is it?” He asked. _

_ “Someone was here.” She just stated and he was immediately on alert. _

_ “Nothing seems messy, but I just know it.” She stated quietly. _

_ She went upstairs and he followed her silently. _

_ They were now in her bedroom he assumed. _

_ Nancy walked slowly as she was afraid of what she may find if she scooted closer. _

_ “There is something on the bed.” She told him whisperingly. _

_ Holden put a hand on her back, gesturing to her to let him handle the situation. _

_ She nodded and Holden stepped to her bed. _

_ A letter.  _

_ He shivered as he picked it up and saw what – and how it – was written in it. _

_ It was a  _ _ crumpled _ _ letter with red  _ _ font _ _ on it. Hupe letters formed the words. “It’s not over.” _

_ He froze as he realized that this might not be red paint. _

_ “Jesus Christ.” He breathed _

_ Nancy couldn’t wait anymore and stepped beside him. _

_ Her eyes widened and she whispered horrified: “Is this blood?” _

_ She looked into his eyes, hoping that he might have a different answer… _

_ “I am afraid so. I think it is.” Holden just answered. _

_ Sheer panic washed over her face. _

_ “How the hell did he get in, there are no signs of trespassing.” Betty stuttered and her hands began to shake. _

_ “I’ll check the house. Follow me, Nancy.” He ordered, and gladly she listened. _

_ He laid his hand on her lower back to keep her close hoping it would calm her. _

_ Holden checked the entire house… strangely that meant that there was no forced entrance… which means… _

_ Nancy’s erratic breaths caught his attention before he was able to finish his thought. _

_ “Hey. Hey. Hey. Nance, look at me.” He demanded, softly cupping her face. She tried to look at him but he could sense that she still had trouble breathing. _

_ “He was here… He knows how to get in.” She shrieked. _

_ “I don’t know. But I’ll stay here. I am not leaving you okay. You are not alone. Do you hear me?” He proposed firmly yet soft. _

_ She nodded frantically… _

_ “Good. Now breathe Nance. Deep breaths alright.” He instructed when she did as he told her he praised her:  _

_ “That’s it. Deep breaths. Good girl.”  _

_ He stroked her cheeks gently as her panic gently quelled down. _

_ The weird urge to protect her at all cause and make this terrified look go away overwhelmed him.  _

_ “Why do you care?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  _

_ The sentence hit him. It hit him deeply, and truth be told he had no answer for her… _

_ “I don’t know. I just do. Is that a problem?” He asked her. _

_ “No, it isn’t.” She answered after a long pause and to his surprise, she leaned her head against his chest. _

_ Holden couldn’t resist running his fingers soothingly through her silky hair. _

_ “I mean what I’ve said. I’ll stay if you want.” Holden proposed again. “I know I am practically a stranger too…”  _

_ “That’s true, But for some weird reason. I’ll trust you and you have a great right hook. So I appreciate the offer.” She said with a chuckle. _

_ “I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room,” Holden told her. _

_ “My bed is big enough for the both of us. The couch is a disaster. I may look like a fancy singer, but it is a really cheap thing.” She insisted. _

_ He just nodded in agreement and followed her upstairs again. _

_ He decided to leave his clothes on. _

_ They laid in bed after ten minutes, facing each other. _

_ Then he heard Nancy speak: “People think they know me but they don’t. They think I am this sinful femme fatale who teases them. They think that my job gives them the entitlement to behave as they please. The funny thing is the woman they are obsessed with isn’t even me. Nobody knows who I really am. They just know the lady on the stage. I am not that girl, Holden.” She whispered into the darkness. _

_ Holden reached for her hand beside him, and said: “I knew that since the first time I saw you.” _

_ And he wanted to know the lady behind the mask was desperate. He thought before they tried to get some sleep. _

_ Their hands entwined… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buggies after the fandom exploded i thought you might could use a distraction.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I decided to make a promise. I will never do a cheating plot in my stories. like never. maybe someone tries but Betty or Jughead will immediately back off at put the other person into place. But I will NEVER explore a cheating bughead plot. so at least in case to that this is going to be a safe space for the bughead fandom
> 
> much love and we will get through this!
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven


	4. Coffee & TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just a lot of fluff.

The Soul Knows No Time

Chapter 4

Coffee & TV 

She felt safer since he was in the Café day by day. She was more at ease. But the reason could also be that she finally got some sleep after her restless nights 

Because he stayed with her… on the other edge of the bed. Careful not to touch accidentally.

He’s been genuinely nice to her… she wasn’t used to that. 

When she was getting ready to go home Jughead leaned over the counter. “Calm day, today huh. No annoying customers. You’re looking well-rested. I call that a good day right?” He asked with a sly smile.

“All thanks to you Jug,” Betty replied, smiling softly.

“My pleasure.” He said, then cleared his throat and added: “You know since you had a short shift I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee or whatever you fancy.

“You had like four coffee’s Juggie. I am sure this isn’t that healthy.” She answered, leaning over the counter as well.

“I don’t care…And... I don’t want to come across as this overbearing, protecting dude. I have no problem looking out for you if that means that you smile like that or that you finally get the rest that you deserve. But, truth be told, I actually want to spend time with you. Does that sound weird?” He asked her and watched her.

After a moment of recovery, she replied.

“No. not at all. I’d like that too.” She smiled at him.

_ Strangely, even though she avoided private, social interactions, she wanted that too _

*

Jughead watched her closely. She seemed nervous, unsettled…

_ Was it because of him?  _

“You okay?” He asked, concerned.

She wiped her hands on her jeans, then looked around, paranoid

“Umm… yeah. It’s just that I am not that often outside in busy places, you know… like parks.” She cleared her throat and added: “I don’t know… It’s weird, but since it is revealed that my father was, you know, who he was… I avoid public places. It’s actually the first time I’ve been here since I came to New York.” She admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Well, now I am honored that you took the leap of faith with me,” Jughead said.

He saw her hand open and close nervously.

Jughead didn’t want to make the first move to grab for her hand, but he desperately wanted to provide some comfort. 

So, he just scooted closer and skimmed his fingers against hers while walking…

_ Seriously Jones just take her hand, it’ll calm her. _

He mustered his courage and just did it.

She didn’t back off. She just looked surprised and then just smiled, which he couldn’t help but reciprocate.

They intertwined their fingers and he murmured: “I got you.”

They walked like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.

After ten minutes, He noticed that Betty was getting uncomfortable, the people that were passing them in distress.

He leaned closer and whisper: “I also don’t mind some Coffee & TV if it makes you more comfortable. - My place or yours,” Jughead asked.

“That sounds like a cheap pick-up line,” Betty told him but didn’t seem offended.

“Yours.” She answered with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

_ * _

_ At Jughead’s place… _

“Welcome.” He just said and was instantly jumped on by his hairy roommate.

“Hey, bud you’re hungry huh?” He started to mess with his fur and massaged him behind his ears.

“Who is this joyous gentleman?” 

“This is Hot Dog.” Jughead introduced.

She chuckled at that. 

“I know. The name is weird, I got him from a pet shelter…He likes you.” He added as Hot Dog jumped on her crouched legs and practically licked her face off.

She smiled and tried to get away from his attacking tongue, as Hot Dog gave her an enthusiastic welcome

Then she burst out into laughter…

_ It was just too adorable  _ He thought and couldn’t help but smile.

When Hot Dog got too excited and almost pushed Betty over, Jughead intervened.

“Alright, alright Casanova that’s enough. Didn’t I teach you to ask a lady before you kiss her? Come on, let's see if you have some food. Make yourself home. I’ll be right back” He told her and walked into the kitchen, followed by an eager Hot Dog…

*

Betty couldn’t help as she blushed at his kissing comment, even though it was just a comment and hasn’t chosen it intentionally…

_ Probably… _

_ Betty Cooper, get yourself together… He’s your friend… _ She thought and nervously tightened her ponytail to order her thoughts.

“So how about I’ll make us some coffee, we drink while the popcorn is getting ready, and then we choose a movie?” Jughead dragged her out of her thoughts.

“That sounds great, Juggie.” She just approved his plan and he smiled triumphantly.

“I’ll set up the Coffee. Make yourself comfortable.”

She just nodded, but didn’t know exactly what to do…

She looked around. There were a lot of bookshelves. But that was sort of obvious: He was a writer. Then she noticed a picture of him with a little girl.

He looked genuinely happy… Not that he was looking grumpy now. He still smiled and his smile was the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen, but it was guarded.

“It’s my sister.” A soft voice appeared behind her.

“Are you still in contact with her?” She asked and felt bad instantly for it because it was actually none of her business.

But he didn’t seem to mind and answered her honestly: “No. Umm, my mother left us with her when I was fourteen.” 

“Who is us?” She asked curiously but added: “Sorry I didn’t mean to pry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s personal..”

“Nah, it’s alright. You told me about your father, so it’s kinda just fair to tell you something about mine.” He told her, handed her coffee cup, and bopped uncomfortably back and forth on his feet.

“My father and I. He uh was – or still is – an alcoholic and some sort of a gang leader. My mum didn’t want my sister near him, so she took her and they left us.” Jughead said.

He looked so incredibly sad, his sky blue, were now tainted grey. Before she knew it, she reached out for him and caressed his arm.

“How old were you?” Betty asked softly.

“Fourteen.” 

“She took your younger sister but not you? You were a child too.” Betty was shocked.

“Yeah. But I survived it. It actually made me stronger.” He just said with a shrug and met her gaze for the first time, since had allowed himself to be vulnerable around her.

His features softened and she was really happy that she had that effect on him. That he felt comfortable and non-judged by her.

“I know exactly what you mean.” She just told him smiling.

“So I think the popcorn is done. I have a lot of classic horror movies, but I kinda figured you wouldn’t want to watch this. So how about another movie…Like Dead Poet Society?” Jughead changed the subject abruptly, and Betty understood why.

She couldn’t hide her excitement at his choice and gasped: “Oh my god! It’s actually one of my favorite movies.

" _ I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life. _ " She quoted enthusiastically and she just hoped he wouldn't find her too weird.

“Okay. I guess we have our winner for the evening then.” Jughead stated smilingly.

“Great,” Betty said and clapped into her hands gleefully.

“I’ll get the popcorn.” Jughead just answered with a chuckle.

_ * _

_ Two and a half-hour later… _

He had to admit he had to suppress tears as well when the legendary final scene appeared on the screen.. It always got him right in the feels. The act against injustice and to “Step up” for what is right. But his beautiful companion beside him was a crying mess, which made him feel better about it. Betty had hoped he wouldn’t notice her tears, having tried to keep her crying inaudible. It was too adorable.

“It hits me right in the feels too, Betts.” He admitted and caressed the back of her head.

A small sob escaped her and he pulled her closer to comfort her.

“I am really sorry.” She apologized and somehow he found himself wiping her tears away.

“I just hate injustice…” She whispered and something about the sentence accompanied with the painful look in her eyes hit him…

Very hard.

Suddenly he just wanted to protect her from everything evil in the world. He wanted to tell her that it is still good in the world and help her to see that. But instead, he stayed silent. Hyper-aware of her closeness and her gorgeous face between his hands.

He wasn’t the only one to be silent, he thought. He just looked into her wide doe green eyes while his thumbs simultaneously brushed her cheeks, softly.. This is the stuff that is written in all the great romances? The strangeness and charm of a moment that is inevitable. A connection that is just there. Like two magnets unable to resist the pull. Or chemicals that just come together and are ready to burn.

Jughead had the feeling that whatever he would do right now-- it would lead to something greater, something he couldn’t quite comprehend yet, but he didn’t want to back away from.

It was a serious dilemma. His very own tragedy.

Then, before he could stop himself, a soft asked that has been on his mind the entire evening slipped his tongue:

“Can I kiss you, Betty?” He barely whispered.

Her eyes widened in shock, but then she smiled and whispered: “A gentleman always asks a woman before he kisses her.” 

He smiled at that and nodded.

His heart was hammering furiously in his chest. Or did it stopped? He didn’t know. All he did know was that he couldn’t breathe.

He chuckled a bit, suddenly getting nervous.

“You really asked if you can kiss me?” She repeated.

He swallowed and nodded again. Her eyes still looking at him in disbelief..

_ Did he mess it up? _

He was about to back off when her hands then gently cupped his face.

The smile she gave him took his breath away.

“I don’t want to mess this up.” She whispered.

“Trust me you won’t.” He rasped back. 

Then she leaned in, and Jughead was drawn towards her like a magnet. Like an atom who finally found its counterpart. When their lips met it was out of cosmic proportions.

Not that it was an explosion that knocked him off his feet. It wasn’t hard and heavy. It was more a tender catharsis. A call from his soul that was finally heard.

With every second that passed, his unsettled soul found the long yearned serenity that he had searched for without even knowing it.

He let a sigh out and let himself sink at the moment.

By what she’d said before, he could only assume that she hasn’t done this often, or dare he’d say never kissed before…

_ Who wouldn’t want to kiss Betty Cooper? _

To be fair, it felt like his first kiss. Even though he kissed a lot of girls. 

But it never felt like this. Compared to this, he felt like he had never kissed before.

_ That’s how it feels when you kiss the right person? Okay, I am doomed… _

He let his slowly brush against hers, sucking her bottom lip between his, tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

The small sigh that escaped went right through his spine and awakened his soul.

When she parted her lips from her, he sighed half in relief, half at the lack of the feeling of them.

She rested her forehead against his, and breathed: “Did I mess it up?”

A moment of silence followed, and a strange feeling of familiarity struck him again.

_ What is it with those recurring Déjà Vu's?  _

But what does it even matter, right? It felt amazing and that is all that matters.

“No. You didn’t. quite the opposite.” He just whispered back.

*

_ The Rivers Edge, snippet chapter 6. _

_ He can’t believe that she said yes, but she really did, and he felt like the luckiest motherfucker in the world. Holden hasn’t labeled it as a date, more like a fancy distraction of the current events. But she said yes. _

_ She looked magnificent. The long pink velvet gown accentuated the green of her eyes. Her hair. Her make-up. Her entire vision… She was just beautiful… and the best thing about it was, she wasn’t Nancy the famous singer, she was Nancy his friend, and he could see it. _

_ Nancy blushed under his admiring gaze and he loved it. _

_ He let out an impressed whistle and cocked his eyebrow while he took her in. _

_ “Nancy, you are a sight for sore eyes.” He told her. _

_ “You don’t look bad yourself Holden.” She replied shyly. _

_ He smiled shyly and offered her an arm. _

_ “How did you know that I am a Shakespeare fan and that Midsummer Night’s Dream was my favorite?” She asked curiously. _

_ “I didn’t. Lucky guess,” he answered. _

_ The play was beatútiful. He hadn’t seen a play by Shakespeare for a while, But Midsummer Night’s dream has always been his favorite too. He saw from the corner of his eyes that she was crying silently. _

_ Over the last couple of days, he had seen a very different side of her. A real, vulnerable side and he had to admit, he liked it very much… Her essence had drawn him in as light did with a moth. _

_ He just wanted to protect, wanted to be around her. Wanted to put that beautiful shy smile on her face whenever he could. _

_ Before he knew what he was doing he was reaching for her hand and bringing it up to his lips to brush a kiss on her knuckles.  _

_ Well, he intended to make her feel better but seemed to fail as a little sob escaped her. _

_ “Nance. I knew this play was…beautiful and maybe even contained a sense of melancholy. But I never thought it would make you cry like that.” Holden stated apologetically and started to gently wipe away her tears. _

_ The air shifted between them as soon as their gazes met. _

_ Holden didn’t care if they were surrounded by people. Nancy didn’t seem to either… It was as if the time has stopped. It was just them.  _

_ He looked into her eyes, always a kaleidoscope of emotion. He has seen so much in them within the last couple of days: Fear, sadness. But also trust and happiness. Now he saw, he never would’ve dreamt about and knew all too well himself:  _

_ Yearning. _

_ As if his emotion took control over his brain, his hands began delicately to trace the contours of her face and before he could stop himself, he heard himself asking in a whisper: _

_ “Can I kiss you, Nance?”  _

_ Her eyes widened in shock.  _

_ He was an idiot. Men probably asked her this question a lot. _

_ Holden wanted to back up but she stopped him by cupping his cheeks. _

_ “No one ever asked me that before he tried to kiss me.”  _

_ “Every gentleman should ask before he kisses a woman.” Holden just managed to rasp back. _

_ “I don’t want to mess it up” She whispered. _

_ This statement held a greater meaning, he was afraid of it the entire time. But sometimes you just have to trust. A thing they were both new in. _

_ But couldn’t deny it anymore. He couldn’t deny what was inevitable. The attraction and magnetic pull towards her. The need to ban the sadness out of her face for once and for all. _

_ The need to show that there are different men in this world. Men who actually cared about her and not just the persona you want to see. _

_ So he just shook his head and whispered back:  _

_ “Trust me you won’t” _

_ With that, her lips landed on his. _

_ And with that, his life changed forever… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Buggies, 
> 
> God it feels good to update a chapter:) Sorry for the delay. i was in the need of another second beta. (Yes, I am that paranoid about the fact that I am a non native speaker LOl) 
> 
> So now, I am highly grateful that have found my new third girl to our Powerpuff trio, and I can call her one of my betas
> 
> Thank you @Literatygateway and @Teapotfiction for having my back.
> 
> Now, my lovely readers, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> much love,
> 
> Stay safe and healthy (And sane, with this whole Barchie mess)
> 
> XX

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Here it is. My new story. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I am very curious about your thoughts.
> 
> This is unbetaed and just looked over by a friend and will get beta ed tomorrow by the lovely: @PHATFATBUNNY
> 
> But after such a long dry period on my behalf, which I apologize for, I just didn't want you to wait any longer.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Stay safe my Buggies!  
> Much love!  
> XX


End file.
